This invention relates to novel thermosettable epoxy resins.
Epoxy resins are a class of thermosettable materials having wide application in structural, coating and electronic applications. For high-performance electronic applications, such as circuit boards for high-speed computers, epoxy resins having increasingly low melt viscosity (for ease and speed of processing during the prepregging stage of electrical lamination preparation) and low water absorbance in the cured state are required.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an epoxy resin having low melt viscosity and low water absorption in the cured state.